A barragem se rompeu
by Teolacio
Summary: Esta pequena fic conta a história de Teo, do Mecânico e da sua mãe.
1. Chapter 1

"A barragem se rompeu"

Capítulo 01

Um senhor de cabelos arrepiados, roupas verdes musgos, avental branco, mas com manchas escuras, barba e bigode comprido, e sorridente estava no jardim de sua casa de madeira. Ele construía uma cadeira para crianças, com um suporte próprio para colocar tigelas com comida, e uma barreira automática que deveria se levantar quanto à criança fosse jogar comida para fora da cadeira.

Uma mulher de cabelos soltos, marrons claros, de rosto comum e com uma certa idade, vestindo um largo e simples vestido, também verde, surgiu da porta da casa e caminhou na direção de seu marido, rindo e bisbilhotando a nova invenção do homem. Ela ficou parada, ao lado do marido, esperando que ele percebesse que ela estava ali, mas logo ela escutou sua voz interior lembrando-a:

- Jusata, não seja tola. Você sabe que o seu marido fica tão compenetrado nas suas invenções, que não consegue reparar nada a sua volta.

Ela sorriu destas palavras, pois sabia que isso era verdade. E eram exatamente estes detalhes estranhos que a fazia amar o seu marido. Assim, ela colocou sua mão no ombro do marido agachado e que tentava colocar um parafuso por entre duas madeiras.

O mecânico sentiu os dedos em seu ombro e se virou para ver quem era, largando o parafuso sem conseguir colocar nas madeiras. Ele viu o rosto de sua esposa. Ele se levantou, sorrindo e empolgado, e disse com a sua voz meio fina e engraçada:

- Querida, veja que invenção mais interessante. Esta cadeira vai levantar uma pequena barreira de madeira quando nosso pequeno Teo for jogar comida longe. Veja, está vendo este dispositivo?

Jusata balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, mas nem estava vendo direito para onde ele apontava. O que a interessava era a inteligência de seu marido, o amor que ele sentia por ela, e principalmente, o amor que ele sentia pelo seu filho, o pequeno Teo. Ela relembrava de quando o conheceu pela primeira vez... ele já era um jovem de cabelos despenteados, e já tinha idéias de maquinários incríveis. Ela estava terminando a faculdade de Ba-Sing-Sei, com muito custo e quase acabando completamente com o seu dinheiro reservado, quando viu aquela figura estranha. Ela se apaixonou pelo mecânico na primeira vez que o viu.

Sem perceber que sua esposa estava com a cabeça longe dali, ele continuou:

- Então, quando a corda amarrada no prato ou na colher for puxada para uma distância maior do que o permitido, a corda soltará este dispositivo que levantará e segurará a barreira a esta altura, evitando que ele suje a casa novamente. Bom né?

Ela concordou com a cabeça, lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e comentou:

- Estarei indo para a cidade comprar algumas verduras e legumes. Fique de olho no Teo. Ele adora andar pela casa e tenho medo que ele mexa em algo que não deve.

- Claro, claro... será uma ótima oportunidade para eu testar o meu carrinho babá de criança.

Jusata fez uma careta de desaprovação. O "carrinho babá" que ele inventara era um "monstro" que mais parecia que iria machucar a criança do que proteger. Ela pediu com a voz bem firme e olhando nos olhos dele:

- Sem teste com o carrinho babá ouviu?

O mecânico subiu até o quarto de Teo, um pequeno, mas aconchegante lugar. Havia: um grande berço para abrigar um garotinho de dois anos que começava a falar suas primeiras palavras; decorações com lua e estrela, claro que feita pela mãe; várias almofadas de pena de ganso espalhada pelo chão; diversos papéis e tintas para que a criança pudesse fazer os seus desenhos. Ao subir até o local, ele esperava que seu filho estivesse dormindo dentro do berço. Mas não estava, o pequeno garotinho de olhos lindos, cabelinho escuro e roupinhas verdes do reino da terra, estava "plantando bananeira", com a costa encostada na grade do berço e com o topo da cabeça apoiado no chão.

- Menino, que você está fazendo? Cuidado. Não faça isso. Sua mãe iria me matar se acontecesse algo com você.

O garotinho tombou de lado, batendo com as pernas rapidamente no chão, levando uma pancada forte. Ele olhou para o pai, e começou a chorar de dor. O cientista logo pegou o garoto e começou a falar desesperadamente:

- Não chora, não chora pequeno Teo. Nunca mais papai deixará nada de ruim acontecer com você não chora.

O pai começou a beijar a perna do garoto, e a soprar, falando delicadamente:

- Já passou, pronto, já passou.

O pequeno enxugava suas lágrimas com o peito da pequena mão. O pai, aproveitando que o garoto estava no colo, colocou-o na posição horizontal, pendurado pelo braço do adulto, e começou a falar:

- Pronto, vamos voar.

Em seguida, ele andava pelo quarto, fazendo barulho de vento assoprando pela boca, levantando e descendo o garoto, como se ele voasse pelo céu. Dizia feliz:

- Voa passarinho, voa, "fuuuuuuuuu". Cuidado com a baleia voadora, "fuuuuuuu".

O garotinho não sentia mais a dor. Ele agora gargalhava de felicidade e de prazer. Ele gritava enquanto fazia imaginários malabarismos aéreos.

Ele parou e pousou com o garoto no chão. Os dois riam feitos crianças. Depois de algum tempo, o senhor beijou a testa do filho falando:

- Eu te amo meu filho. Seu pai sempre te protegerá.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 02

Uma barragem composta de pedras e madeira estocava um reservatório de água, utilizados nas lavouras da pequena vila próxima. Sua cor era de um cinza escuro, e sua largura era de dois passos mais ou menos. Olhando pelo lado de fora, tal represa parecia forte, firme, não dobrável, fixo para sempre. Mas as pessoas que conservava a represa não sabiam como ela estava debaixo da água. Mergulhando mais e mais profundo, atravessando as águas amarronzadas do rio, e se aproximando próximo onde as pedras tocavam na lama do fundo do rio, seria capaz de ver uma profunda cicatriz na primeira pedra colocada na represa. Um rachado enorme e profundo deixava a represa frágil naquele lugar. Neste ponto da represa, alguém conseguiria atravessar a represa usando apenas uma das mãos, e não os passos de sua largura. Ela permanecia parada, esperando apenas uma oportunidade para se quebrar.

Até que a oportunidade pareceu.

Durante o amanhecer de um dia nublado, o chão da pequena vila começou a tremer. O mecânico e sua esposa, que estavam deitados sobre uma confortável cama de madeira, ele com um tampão nos ouvidos e nos olhos, pois testava estes novos inventos a serem vendidas para a família Bem Fong, e ela abraçando-o e dormindo tranqüilamente, sentiram a cama tremer. Ela acordou e olhou para o marido, estranhando o acontecimento. Ele acordou, retirando o tampão das vistas e comentando:

- O que aconteceu? O Teo caiu do berço de novo?

Os dois olharam para a parede de madeira do quarto, e perceberam que ela vibrava. O homem pulou rapidamente da cama, vestindo seus chinelos de madeira e gritando:

- Terremoto. Temos que pegar rapidamente o Teo e sairmos da nossa casa. Jusata, saia rapidamente daqui que eu o busco.

A mulher correu, tentando se equilibrar e não cair com a tremedeira do chão. Ela podia ouvir as madeiras trincando, pratos de louça caindo e quebrando no chão, alem dos lampiões desligados na sala caindo. Ela abriu rapidamente a porta da sala e viu as pessoas na rua, olhando desesperadamente para as casas que tremiam.

O pai subiu as escadas a saltos largos, pisando várias vezes fora de seu chinelo e de olhos arregalados e bufando por causa do esforço físico. Ele entrou no quarto e viu o pequeno garoto escondido debaixo dos travesseiros. Ele não chorava, mas tinha os olhos brilhantes e assustados, alem de sua boca mostrar preocupação. Correu na direção do filho, pegando-o nos braços, ouvindo a fraca voz de seu filho:

- Papai, o que está acontecendo?

O pai colocou um pano sobre a cabeça do menino, respondendo:

- É um terremoto.

Em seguida, escondendo o corpo da criança sobre o seu, correu para fora da casa. Ao alcançar o pátio externo, o tremor cessou automaticamente. As pessoas que se acumulavam na rua estavam todas assustadas e preocupadas. Crianças choravam e berravam. Animais latiam e uivavam.

O homem encontrou a esposa sentada no chão, com o joelho roxo devido a uma queda, e a abraçou, ainda com o garoto no colo. Ela estava angustiada e o abraçou ainda mais forte. Depois do abraço, ela colocou a mão no rosto do garoto, acariciou o rosto, falando:

- Não se preocupe, o terremoto já acabou. Foi só um susto.

O pai o colocou no chão e disse sorrindo:

- Eu não disse que não lhe deixaria acontecer nada com você?

Em seguida, os três se abraçaram, abaixados para alcançar o garoto, e de olhos fechados, tentando segurar as lágrimas que tentavam escorrer.

Um morador da vila estava passando próximo à barragem um pouco depois do terremoto. Ele estava com o seu chapéu de palha, barba enorme e branca, trapo que lhe cobria o corpo além de seu mau humor por ter que enfrentar "a tremedeira do chão" no meio da viajem. Quando estava a apenas dezoito passos da represa, ele ouviu alguma coisa estralar. Ele falou sozinho:

- Pelas marmotas trepadeiras, o que foi esse som?

Ele correu em direção da represa. As pedras pareciam estar firmes e fortes. Ele respirou aliviado e pensou, enxugando o suor da testa com a manga de suas vestes:

- Ainda bem que não foi da represa este barulho!

Neste exato momento, as pedras da represa que ficavam do lado de fora da água começaram a tremer, emitindo um estranho barulho de pedra sendo quebrada. O homem suou frio, quando a represa parou de tremer de repente.

- Vixe, pelas barbas do profeta, preciso avisar o chefe do vilarejo logo deste problema.

O camponês saiu correndo, levantando poeira com os seus pés ligeiros. Enquanto isso, dentro das águas barradas, na cicatriz que existia na rocha, o buraco havia aumentado com o tremor do terremoto. E a cicatriz ia crescendo cada vez mais e mais, espalhando para as rochas vizinhas, transformando o buraco um risco do tamanho de duas casas empilhadas uma sobre a outra. E ela crescia cada vez mais.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 03

Muitas pessoas estavam amontoadas na praça principal, tentando descobrir o que havia ocorrido, ouvindo o que o mecânico e o chefe da pequena vila tinha para falar. O responsável estava encima de um palco de mármore, agitando os braços como se pedisse para acalmarem, enquanto ele dizia com o tom da voz mais amplificada que ele conseguia:

- Acalmem-se, acalmem-se. Pessoal, isso foi apenas um terremoto.

Uma senhora bem velha, que estava sentada ao lado de uma árvore e tinha na testa um corte que sangrava, perguntou com dificuldade:

- Tem certeza que isso não foi obra de espíritos malignos? Pois se forem, eles poderão voltar.

O cochicho da multidão foi crescendo, até se tornar quase um grito caótico. O professor fechou os olhos, colocou seu braço atrás de sua costa, apontou com o dedo indicador para o alto, falando com toda a segurança e certeza:

- Não minha senhora, isso não foi obra de um espírito furioso. Um terremoto é algo relativamente comum, é apenas um fenômeno da natureza que ocorre quando rochas do interior do planeta estão se movendo.

Um jovem, de bigode grosso e escuro, e que estava de pé, perguntou com o tom de voz desafiador:

- Como o senhor pode saber de tudo isso?

Neste momento, Jusata subiu ao palco, fazendo um pouco de força por ser alto o palco, e então respondeu, com os braços para trás e vergando o corpo para frente:

- Ele sabe disso porque eu falei sobre isso para ele. Na universidade de Ba-Sing-Sei nós aprendemos sobre alguns fenômenos da natureza e o terremoto está entre eles.

A multidão diminuiu com o falatório, e era possível ouvir alguns comentários de aceitação.

O Chefe aproveitou para falar, segurando nas mãos da esposa, como se agradecesse por estar ao seu lado nos momentos mais difíceis:

- Estou dizendo: outro tremor de terra não deve acontecer novamente. Pode sim acontecer outras catástrofes resultantes deste tremor e...

As pessoas ficaram assustadas. Elas se calaram e ficaram olhando uma para as outras. A esposa percebeu a reação das pessoas e colocou a mão na boca do marido, cochichando em sua orelha, fazendo-o sentir bem próximo o seu hálito:

- Não precisa explicar tudo para eles. Você está acalmando-os, não dando uma aula!

O professor calou-se e riu. Ele cochichou no ouvido dela, dando-lhe um abraço:

- Obrigado, não sei como seria minha vida sem você.

Neste momento, a figura do velho camponês surgiu no alto da rua que dava para a praça, correndo e respirando com muita dificuldade, afinal, não estava acostumado a correr por tanto tempo. Ele parou, olhou para a multidão, concentrando sua visão na procura de alguém. Quando ele deparou-se com o palco de mármore, viu o mecânico com sua esposa. Ele, então, falou para si próprio, sentindo o tecido de sua roupa molhada e pesada devido ao suor: " lá esta o maldito chefe da vila".

O camponês parou ao lado do palco e chamava ao homem com "psiu". A mulher ouviu a primeira vez o chamado, mas ao ver o velho, sujo, suado e cansado, ignorou na primeira vez. Mas sua insistência era enorme.

- O que será que este homem tanto quer falar conosco. Não tem educação em respeitar os oradores de uma vila? Vou descer até lá para descobrir o que ele quer – disse Jusata, enquanto largava as mãos do marido e caminhava a passos irritados até a lateral.

Ela ficou de joelho na beirada do palco, e perguntou, com o tom de voz forte e de "poucos amigos":

- O que o senhor quer? Não vê que está atrapalhando?

O velho não respondeu de imediato. Ele colocou suas mãos no joelho, pegando ar para recuperar seu fôlego. Então, mais calmo, e a mulher mais entediada, ele respondeu com a voz atropelada:

- Oras, vim aqui avisar que a maldita barragem lá encima fez um barulho estranho e tremeu de uma forma mais estranha ainda. Parecia até o meu cão-coelho quando tem ataque de pulgas.

A mulher franziu a testa. Ela havia escutado sobre problemas na barragem e sabia que aquilo podia ser perigoso, mas pensou: "será que foi isso que ele quis dizer?". Em seguida, perguntou, com a voz calma e com os olhos fintando os olhos do senhor:

- Você está querendo afirmar que a barragem tem algum tipo de problema, a barragem que irriga o campo da cidade?

- É, esta barragem mesmo, a não ser que tenha outra que eu não saiba.

- Isso pode ser perigoso – pensou Jusata, ficando novamente de pé. Ela foi até ao lado de seu marido, e falou cochichando novamente em seu ouvido, enquanto o segurava pelo braço:

- Meu amor, parece que há algum tipo de problema na barragem. Acho que vocês deveriam dar uma olhada para saber se é algo perigoso mesmo, ou é apenas um exagero de um simples camponês.

O mecânico coçou a barba, olhando para cima, enquanto pensava no que fazer. Então, apontando para alguns homens que estavam ali perto, disse para as pessoas em voz alta:

- Aos conselheiros e aos homens de inteligência, eu os convoco para a ida até a barragem comigo, para uma vistoria de rotina.

Um homem, que estava próximo do palco, mas na esquerda do chefe, levantou a mão e perguntou:

- Mas agora? O que aconteceu?

O cientista respondeu com o sorriso no rosto e descendo do palco com muito cuidado para não cair:

- Não é nada. É apenas para termos certeza que o terremoto não afetou a represa.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 04

O grupo com vários homens, entre eles o mecânico, caminhou per entre o barro que existia pelo caminho, atravessando mato alto e caminhos estreitos, até o momento que eles chegaram ao lado da represa. Eles viam a água barrenta do rio calma e tranqüila, tocando nas pedras também calmas e tranqüilas.

O chefe chegou bem próximo ao leito do rio e tentava encontrar algum indício na represa de que ela poderia estar danificada, com a mão direita sobre a testa como se tentasse esconder seus olhos do sol, apesar do dia nublado, porem sua vista não estava encontrando nada de arranhão ou outro problema na represa cinza. Ele pensou na possibilidade de subir na represa para verificar mais de perto, mas sentiu um remoído no estomago por causa do medo de subir em algo que poderia estar quebrado. Ele apontou o dedo para um jovem de 19 anos, que estava com o dedo dentro do seu nariz, e disse com a sua característica voz fina:

- Você, sobe lá na represa e veja se consegue ver alguma coisa encima dela.

O rapaz parou com a faxina, escutou, franzindo a testa, e respondeu, colocando o mesmo dedo indicado no peito, como se apontasse para si:

- Eu?

- Sim você. Alguém tem que subir na represa para ver como ela esta.

O jovem subiu sobre as pedras. No meio da barragem, que tinha por volta de 50 passos largos, o jovem parou e começou a espiar. O mecânico gritou, com o pé esquerdo pisando no início da represa, e a outra sobre o chão:

- Está vendo ou sentindo alguma coisa errada?

O garoto respondeu:

- Não.

Neste exato momento, todos da região começaram a escutar a água do rio bem próximo da represa chacoalhar. Todos pararam para ver. De repente, foi a vez de escutar estalos de pedra. O garoto sentia o chão que pisava tremendo levemente, mas aumentando de intensidade. Ele arregalou os olhos e saiu correndo na direção da margem, gritando de medo:

- Sim, tem algo estranho sim.

Nas pedras do lado oposto ao do rio, nas rochas da represa que ficava do lado seco, começaram a surgir pequeninas rachaduras, que aos poucos, quebrava e aumentavam de tamanho. Listras escuras de rachadura espalhavam pela represa, sobe a vista de todos, como se uma maligna aranha tecesse sua teia. Quando a rachadura conseguiu alcançar o topo da represa, todos começaram a sentir o chão tremer, e os sons foram ficando cada vez mais forte.

O pai de Teo começou a sentir a sua perna tremer e percebeu o que acontecia. Parado, completamente estático, sem saber muito que fazer, ele comentou com a voz fraca:

- A represa está ruindo diante dos nossos olhos.

Ouve-se uma grande explosão. Pedaços menores de pedras voaram para todas as direções. De repente, a grande massa de água marrom começou a mexer. O som estrondoso de água em queda livre, como a das cachoeiras mais fortes do reino da terra, ecoou por todo o ar. Pingos de água voaram para todos os lados, molhando as roupas e os rostos de muito dos convidados. Neste exato momento, uma parede enorme de água se locomovia na direção da pequena vila.

O marido de Jusata ficou parado, sentindo o seu sangue secar das suas veias, seu coração para de bater, quase no silêncio mortal do medo, e sua vista piscar pontos pretos. Sua energia parecia estar escorrendo de seu corpo e indo para terra. Seus braços suavam frios e sua costa estava encharcado de suor. Seus olhos não tinham mais nenhuma umidade, estava opaco, sem vida, olhando para longe. Sentiu suas pernas perderem a energia e a tremerem quase sem energia. Ele caiu de joelho por causa da falta de força. Por fim abaixou a cabeça, colocando suas mãos em seu rosto, tampando os olhos e começou a derramar rios de lágrimas, no meio de soluços e choros angustiantes.

E o rio continuava a sua jornada, arrancando árvores, pedras, animais e qualquer coisa que estava sobre o seu caminho.

Jusata caminhava completamente ignorante do que acontecia rio acima. Porem, por precaução, ela voltou para a sua casa, pretendendo ficar com o pequeno Teo em algum lugar mais no alto, talvez na pequena caverna que seu marido o pediu em casamento pela primeira vez.

Ela atravessou a porta, e viu a mesma sala de sempre: cadeiras de madeira, de assento com travesseiros; enfeites comprados em Ba-Sing-Sei, como vasos enormes e caros, estátua de um tigre e um quadro de uma tempestade; tapete vindo da nação do fogo, nas suas cores vermelhas. No teto, o telhado era apoiado por uma grande viga de madeira clara, bem grossa e de certa idade.

Porem não encontrou aquilo que procurava, o pequeno Teo. Ela então gritou, enquanto pegava alguns pedaços de panos para enrolar suas coisas que levaria para a caverna:

- Teo, cadê você? Vamos, apareça, nós precisamos ir. Teo, menino levado, apareça logo. A mamãe não está para brincadeira.

O garotinho ria, escondido debaixo de uma enorme mesa de madeira. A mãe logo escutou o som do sorriso abafado e olhou debaixo da mesa.

- Vamos, não temos tempo para brincadeiras, temos que ir – disse ela, pegando-o com as mãos segurando o quadril do menino e puxando-o para fora.

Ela o segurou no colo, colocou algumas frutas nos pedaços de pano e quando se preparava para sair, colocando o menino no chão e ajeitando a comida, ela começou a sentir outro tremor, mas desta vez bem diferente ao tremor anterior. Em seguida, um forte barulho de água e gritos desesperados da sua vizinha ecoava pela casa. Ela saiu da sua casa rapidamente, segurando Teo pela sua pequena mãozinha, quando pode ver no horizonte, no começo da vila, uma enorme parede de água se aproximando na velocidade de um raio.

Ela sentiu o medo subindo pela sua coluna, dominando seus músculos e fazendo seu coração bombear o sangue rapidamente para todos os órgãos. Com a respiração "a mil", largando a comida, que caia e rolava no chão, e pegando o garoto no colo, disse para si mesma:

- Pelos espíritos das águas, estamos perdidos!

Sem pensar, ela correu na direção da escada, sentindo o aumento do tremor e o som da água. Ela subiu a outra escada, que dá direto no alçapão, próximo ao telhado, sentindo as paredes tremerem como se fossem feitos de vidro. O barulho ensurdecedor da água já dominava o ambiente. Quando os dois conseguiram alcançar o alçapão, uma grande, forte e poderosa pancada de água fez a casa toda estremecer. Enormes volumes de água invadiam a sala de sua morada, destruindo todos os objetos existentes, como o vaso e as cadeiras. A água subiu nos quartos, destruindo qualquer coisa que pudesse ser quebrado. Lascas de madeira voavam por todo o local, derrubando pedaços de madeira da parede e coisas pessoais.

A mulher estava deitada sobre o corpo de Teo, este chorando assustado, sem saber o que acontecia ou para onde olhava. Ela olhava para a porta do alçapão, rezando para que a água não a atravessasse. Mas ela podia ouvir a água subindo os andares como um estouro de rinocerontes-bufalos descontrolados. O barulho era ensurdecedor. A água continuou por mais alguns minutos, fazendo tremer toda a estrutura da casa de madeira, sem pausa nem descanso. Aos poucos, porem, a água começou a esvazia, o barulho diminuía. Mas a casa continuava a tremer.

Ela se levantou, suspirando aliviada pela água ter passado e não ter levado sua residência embora. Teo continuou de barriga no chão, chorando com a boca bem aberta, e de rosto colado no chão. Ela abaixou, levantando o menino pelo ombro e com muito cuidado, e olhou nos olhos de Teo, bem próximo, encostando sua testa na de seu filho, e disse com a voz tentando ser tranqüilizadora, mas nitidamente agitada:

- Já passou, já passou. Calma querido.

Porem neste exato momento, um enorme e agudo rangido soou sobre a cabeça dos dois. Ela olhou para cima rapidamente e viu a enorme viga de sustentação trincando e se mexendo. Em seguida, as paredes tremeram como nunca e começaram a cair para dentro da casa. Ela teve a esperteza de jogar o seu corpo por cima do seu filho, agarrando-o o mais forte possível. A enorme tora de madeira quebrou e caiu sobre os dois. Em seguida, todas as paredes da casa. Em menos de um minuto, a residência estava no chão e era apenas entulho de madeira.

A mulher sentiu uma tremenda dor na sua costa, sufocante e angustiante. Ela conseguia sentir seus ossos sendo esmagado, pedaço de sua coluna sendo partida ao meio e lanças de madeira penetrando sua carne. Ela gritou o mais alto possível, a dor era insuportável... até que ela passou, e tudo mais passou. Sem dor, sem gritos, sem problemas. Ela havia morrido.

Teo sentia o corpo macio de sua mão sobre ele, sentiu também uma forte e poderosa pancada na região de seu quadril. Não sabia de onde vinha, não sabia de onde veio. Apenas uma forte dor aguda. Sua vista começou a escurecer e então, desmaiou.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 05

A vila estava arrasada. Muitas pessoas estavam mortas. Casas estavam no chão, com suas coisas espalhadas pelas ruas da vila. Os sobreviventes buscavam por outros sobreviventes.

O mecânico estava ao lado de onde era a sua casa, mas que agora só havia destroços de madeira molhada e quebrada, junto com alguns pedaços de pedra. As pessoas que ali estava puxavam as toras para o lado, procurando por sobreviventes. Mas o homem não tinha esperança. Ele ficava imaginando sua família sendo levado pelas águas, engasgando e se afogando com a tormenta e sumindo da face do planeta. Ele não conseguia falar uma palavra, não tinha força, nem esperança.

Um amigo se aproximou dele e, colocando suas mãos sobre o seu ombro, já que o mecânico estava sentando, falou com tentativa de o animar:

- Quem sabe não encontramos a sua família viva? Não perca a esperança.

O mecânico não se virou, não se levantou. Respondeu com a mesma voz triste e fraca, enquanto olhava para uma pequena pedra arredondada e a pegava:

- Certas horas, termos conhecimento e sabermos como as coisas funcionam é ruim. Eu tenho conhecimento de quanto destrutivo é uma enxurrada de água daquele tamanho. Assim como estudei sobre terremotos, estudei sobre este problema. Pelas contas, a chance de alguém estar vivo é pequeno.

O homem ficou ao seu lado mais um tempo, tentando consolar, mas sem sucesso. De repente, alguém gritou por entre as toras de madeira:

- Aqui, aqui. Encontrei corpos de pessoas aqui.

O dono da casa destruída correu na direção da voz, levantando-se a um salto veloz. Ele passava por entre os entulhos, equilibrando-se para não tombar naquele terreno irregular. Próximo, ele pode ver o rosto de sua esposa soterrada por entulhos cinzas e pelo barro deixado pelo rio. Ele se ajoelhou do seu lado, e então acariciou seu rosto completamente pálido de forma vagarosa. Sentiu a sua pele fria e sem vida, enquanto se lembrava do dia que a viu pela primeira vez, na sensação estranha daquele momento, que mais tarde descobrir ser amor. Ele afastou a franja sebosa por causa do barro e da sujeira e pode contemplar melhor e pela última vez Jusata.

O homem começou a escutar um pequeno choro de criança. Um abafado choro infantil parecia vir de dentro do corpo da mulher. Mas isso era estranho. O homem disse gritando:

- Silêncio, estou escutando algo. Estou escutando choro.

Todos a sua volta, com a cara suja de barro e poeira, calaram-se. Ele colocava o ouvido mais próximo do corpo da mulher. Debaixo dela, enterrado entre os entulhos, existia um pequeno garoto, de cabelos escuros e olhos fechados, que não se mexia, mas estava bem vivo.

- Teo, é você meu filho? – disse se desesperando, tentando retirar as toras de madeiras, mas não conseguindo devido ao grande peso.

Em resposta, pode ouvir uma voz fraca e quase sumindo:

- Papai?

O rosto do mecânico se iluminou, deixando seus olhos novamente brilhante e escorrendo lágrimas. Falou para todos novamente com vida em sua voz:

- Meu filho está vivo, meu filho esta vivo. MEU FILHO ESTÁ VIVO.

Todos correram na sua direção sorrindo e festejando uma notícia boa no meio da tragédia. Ele e a multidão começaram a retirar o entulho sobre o pequeno corpo. Após muito tempo, eles conseguiram liberar a criança dos escombros e foi rapidamente colocado sobre uma reta tábua de madeira. Ele pode ver um gravíssimo ferimento na região de sua coluna. Quase era possível ver os ossos saindo do local do ferimento.

O pai sabia, aquilo traria seqüelas para toda a vida do garoto. Prometeu para si mesmo, vendo o pequeno corpo de Teo sendo levado pelas pessoas para longe dos escombros e na direção do centro dos machucados:

- Eu prometo, e desta vez vou cumprir: não vou deixar que esta tragédia seja uma cela para a sua vida. Prometo sobre o corpo de minha amada esposa.

Os sobreviventes da tragédia andava sobre um pequeno caminho entre as montanhas, avançando sobre a neve branca, subindo para acima das nuvens e quase alcançando o céu. O mecânico ia à frente, empurrando uma pequena cadeira, onde Teo dormia, agasalhado por dois pares de manta bege e lilás.

- Tem certeza que existe ruínas ao fim desta montanha?

O homem conseguiu ver ao alto, a alguns metros de distância de onde estavam as paredes de um templo abandonado. Ele sorriu e disse apontando para o local:

- Veja, eu disse que existia. E como eu disse, um local bem longe de rios e de represas. No alto da montanha não precisaremos mais preocupar com isso.

Ele olhou para seu filho, e sorriu, despedindo-se mentalmente de sua esposa e prometendo-lhe:

- Adeus minha amada. Prometo fazer estas ruínas o nosso querido lar.

FIM


End file.
